lightning and the prince
by swiftdeath007
Summary: my second fanfic. I am using two of my oc's lightning blitz and prince swifty, and my senpai's oc's moonlight shadows and neon blaze, thank you for letting me use your oc's. This is also a yaoi. One shot. I will eventually make a really long romance story between these four, look forward to that at some point.


I am a light blue alicorn, also a young stallion without a cutie mark. I don't mind it but I hate getting bullied i'm hope full I won't get bullied today.

I am walking around ponyville around 3 pm happily smiling minding my own business when all of a sudden three ponies jump me and force me in an alley way. I plead with them to let me go on my way but they won't have it.

They then proceed to beat me up and I curl in a ball crying as my horn glows brightly and I'm teleported somewhere. I hear some mare talking to me in a sweet and loving manner "why what brings a prince crying?" I hear the mare say I continue sobbing and hear guards move about hoping they won't hurt me "stand down guards, no need to hurt this one" I hear the mare say again and quietly thank her.

I calm down a little but still cry. I am then picked up and being held close to the mare "your safe now, what's your name?" She says to me. I calm down and stop crying after a few minutes and tell her my name is prince swifty. She tells me her name is celestia and I stare wide eyed at her in surprise and she chuckles at me "your celestia?" I blush and look away and she chuckles and sets me down.

"Yes prince swifty I am celestia, why is a young stallion like you here crying?" I stand on my hooves and explain to her then vow to help anypony in need and never let what happened to me happen ever again and then celestia smiles happily at me and points to behind my wings as she noticed something. I lift my wings and notice that I have a shield as a cutie mark. I hug celestia tightly and thank her for helping me.

"No problem prince swifty, I have a gift for you if you follow me" I let go of her and stand by her side then she gets up out of her throne and walks to the armoury and I follow along with a couple of guards. She opens the door and tells me to wait here, so I listen to her and sit down. I hear some rustling and a couple minutes later she comes out with a set of guards armor, but in green and white.

"Here you go prince swifty, a one of a kind set of armor just for you" she says smiling. I blink in mock surprise and put it on. "Perfect fit! Thank you celestia!" I say smiling. She smiles back at me and walks back to her throne room and I follow her not knowing what to do now. Once we get back in her throne room I sit next to her chair "so what do I do now?" I ask "we find you a lover" she says smiling and I blush "um celestia you know that I like uh..." I say nervously and celestia nods "that's why I found a special pony just for you" she says and I blush.

I then hear the doors open and see a gorgeous orange Pegasus walk in. I stare wide eye at the pony and blush slightly at how beautiful he is "prince swifty meet lightning blitz" "hello my prince" he says and I almost start drooling. He's even better looking up close! "Hi there lightning blitz" I say and shake his hoof "nice to meet you" he smiles at me "why don't you two get to know each other more there's a guest room down the hall" and celestia whispers to me "its also sound proof, so have fun"

I blush and hold hooves with lightning blitz my soon to be lover and we walk down to the guest room and once we're inside I close the door and lightning blitz gives me a surprise kiss and demands for entrance to my mouth. I blush and let him in my mouth wrestling with his tongue. After a couple of minutes we break the kiss so we can replenish our oxygen and there's a small saliva stream connecting our mouths. We both blush and move to on top of the bed.

I'm on bottom and lightning blitz is on top. He then kisses me passionately and grinds his hips against mine and we both moan and groan. Our cocks slowly come out of our sheathes and lightning blitz grinds his hips faster and harder and we both moan and groan louder. After a couple of minutes lightning blitz breaks our kiss and stops grinding his hips against mine and I whimper. "I love you my prince, let me show you how much" he says with a smirk and I blush as red as a rose.

He turns around and licks the tip of my cock licking up the dripping pre-cum coming out of it then he starts sucking my tip lightly and I moan loudly and he chuckles causing me to moan a little louder then he puts my entire 10 inch cock in his mouth and sucks like a super vacuum. "ah yes!" I moan loudly and he bobs his head up and down and I moan louder and louder then a couple minutes later I start screaming his name and cum rope after rope of sticky cum down his mouth.

After a few minutes I stop cumming and he takes his mouth off my rod "lightning blitz that was amazing" I say "good you'll like what I'll do next" he says and lines up his cock with my entrance "you ready my prince?" I nod and prepare for impact he then shoves his entire 10 inch cock in my hole and I scream in pain and tug hard on the ropes.

"Shhh. Calm down my prince, it'll feel good in a minute" he strokes my cheek softly and smiles "ready to continue?" He says after a couple of minutes to allow my hole to adjust to his length and I nod. He then thrusts at a slow and steady pace and I moan Ioudly tugging hard on the ropes then a few minutes of his slow and steady thrusts I lose it and want him to buck me. "Ah lightning buck me! Buck me with your massive rod! Buck me and fill me with your cum!"

I then moan much louder and lightning blitz stopped his thrusting then thrust into my sweet spot again and I moan louder "lightning!" I scream and he smiles wickedly "oh I'm gonna enjoy this" he says and thrusts as hard and as fast as he can right into my sweet spot and I scream loudly "I'm gonna cum lightning!" I scream out and pull hard on the ropes and cum rope after rope of cum all over my chest and his.

My walls tighten around his cock and he screams out my name and cums rope after rope of his glorious cum right on my sweet spot causing me to moan loudly. He then falls on top of me and we both pant hard "I love you so much my prince" he says "love you to lightning blitz" I reply and smile "can you undo my bonds love?" I ask "no my prince your staying like this" he smirks and pulls out of me and his cum drips out of me and I moan some.

"What are you going to do my love?" I ask then lightning blitz puts a blindfold on me and I hear him giggle I blush hard then he gets on top of me and kisses me passionately grinding his hips against mine. I moan and groan through the kiss and feel both of us getting hard again.

I am a young pegasus stallion with light blue hair a gray coat and wings. I have zebra stripes going down my hooves. I have two large piercings at the top and bottom of my ear. I have a smaller piercing in the middle on the outside of my ear. I have gray eyes and a crescent moon with four planets around it as my cutie mark. My name is moonlight shadow.

I was walking down towards the guest room for some personal alone time and I heard soft moaning and groaning as I was about to open it. I stopped with my hoof ready to open the door and listened for a minute and I knew I heard right. Two ponies were mating in there and I had to know who. So i opened the door slightly and saw two stallions grinding there hips and i blush hard.

I gasp a little to loudly in surprise and both stallions look at the door and slow down their grinding. "Might as well show myself..." I say quietly then enter and blush hard both of them say "Close the door!" and I close the door. "What's your name?" The orange pegasus on top asks and I look at their cocks hungrily "m-moonlight shadows..." I start getting aroused "I'm lightning blitz and this is my prince, Prince swifty" he says "hi prince swifty, lightning blitz" "oh it looks like you want in don't you moonlight?"

Lightning blitz says pointing to my hardening 10 inch shaft and I blush hard "we should let him play with me" prince swifty says and smiles "hmmmm I don't know my prince..." "oh come on it'll be fun you can rest and he can play" prince swifty says which makes me blush even more. Lightning blitz groans and moves and I get up on the bed and drool as i notice his wonderfully shaped body.

I blush then look at prince swifty's glorious 10 inch cock then move for a better position to suck on his massive rod. I twirl my tongue on his tip and hear him moan in approval. Then I lick up and down his shaft and he moans louder "ah shadows your good!" He says moaning as I suckle on one of his balls making sure to coat it in a thin sheen of saliva before doing the same to the other ball. I then start licking up and down his massive shaft again and hear him moan louder and louder as he nears his glorious climax then I lick his tip that's freely leaking pre-cum and I take his entire 10 inch rod in my mouth and start sucking like a super vacuum "ah shadows I'm gonna cum!"

He yells and I bob my head up and down then Prince swifty yells out my name and cums quite a bit in my mouth and I swallow it all not letting a single drop of his cum out of my mouth. I then take my mouth off his rod and I smile. "Mmmm Prince swifty your cum tastes amazing" Prince swifty pants and goes limp. Lightning blitz chuckles "you've exhausted him! Haha. Looks like its your turn to be tied up"

I blush hard and start untying prince swifty and after all the ties were loose enough lightning blitz carefully and puts him against the wall facing the bed. He then forces me on the bed and starts grinding his hips against mine and I moan and groan then the door swings open and I look and see a pegasus burst in with black hair and multicolored highlights with a couple red strands going down his shoulders. He also has a red highlight in his tail. He has green eyes and gray fur. He has a few yellow feathers in his wings. He has a neon flame as his cutie mark and I recognize him as neon blaze the one pony i have a crush one. "Neon blaze! What are you doing here!?"

I ask surprised and he glares at lightning blitz then spreads his wings and fly's towards lightning blitz and pins him against the wall. Lightning blitz slumps and falls unconscious. Neon blaze let's him go and he falls to the floor. He then gets on top of me and has an angry look in his eyes "How dare you let another stallion mount you moonlight shadows!" He says angrily and I have a confused look on my face.

"W-what do you mean neon blaze?" I ask still confused "I-I love you moonlight shadows, I've been falling for you ever since we met" he says with a deep blush. I blush back "i-i love you too neon blaze, I've been afraid to admit it" I say looking away "now explain why there are two other stallions in here!" He says still angry "well I heard them mating and they sensed me and forced me to mate with them"

I say lying but neon blaze doesn't know. Neon blaze looks at me considering if what I said was true. "I believe you moonlight shadows" he says and rubs his cheeks against mine and we both blush "y-you said you love me neon blaze?" I ask "y-yes" he says hesitantly then kisses me gently.

I kiss back and we both blush. A few minutes later we break the kiss to replenish our oxygen "mmm that was good" he says and I nod blushing. He kisses me demanding for entrance to my mouth and I wrestle with his tongue for a few minutes then finally give in letting him explore my mouth both of us blushing hard. My hooves are moving up and down his back and his hooves are scratching my ears causing me to moan.

I then scratch his ears making him moan. A few minutes later he breaks our passionate kiss with a thin stream of saliva connecting our mouths. "I love you neon blaze" I say blushing deeper "I love you more moonlight shadows" he says blushing deeply. "C-can we uh?" I ask nervously "get me hard and we can" he says seductively with a small moan as I rub behind his ears faster.

"Mmmm rubbing my ears isn't going to get me hard moonlight shadows" he says with a smile and blush. I pout playfully for a bit then rub his stomach and move my hoof southward. I rub on his sheathe gently and his face becomes even more red and he brings his face in close and I kiss him passionately. Our tongue wrestle for control and his member starts coming out of its sheathe as neon blaze moans through the kiss.

We break the kiss for oxygen and I stop rubbing his sheathe "mmmm moonlight shadows what do you want?" He asks his face a mix of lust, love, and heavy blushing "I want you to be my mate forever" I say and put a hoof on his head and force him into a deep and passionate kiss. We both moan and groan and both of us start grinding hips to get each other hard. A few minutes later we stop grinding our hips and neon blaze breaks the kiss.

"You want to uh you know?" He asks blushing and I nod "the lube bottle should be somewhere" neon blaze then gets off of me and the bed and searches for the bottle of lube. He finds it in no time at all. "Lube my member moonlight shadows" "yes neon blaze" I get up off the bed and neon blaze sits down. I notice his rock hard 10 inch member and blush hard. "Oh like what you see moonlight?" He asks and I nod blushing more.

I move in front of him and he hands me the bottle of lube "cover my member in lube moonlight" he says in a tone that makes me shudder and blush as red as crimson. I squirt the lube on both my hooves and get to work rubbing the lube on neon blaze's rock hard member and he moans a bit as i do so. "OK that should be enough lube turn around and show me your flank" I turn around and put my flank in his face and he licks my entrance and I let out a moan.

He smiles and gets up then puts his hooves around my flanks and positions himself at my entrance "you ready moonlight shadows?" He asks in a concerned tone "yes neon blaze I'm ready" I say almost too happily. He slowly pushes in his rock hard 10 inch rod in my entrance and I let out moans of pleasure and pain "damn moonlight your so tight" he says with half his member in me and I blush hard. He then gets his whole member up to the knot in me and I moan in pure pleasure at the feel of his huge rod in me.

"Neon blaze your so big!" I say moaning "ah and your so tight" he says and starts thrusting at a slow and steady pace. I moan louder and louder with each thrust he makes until I want him to buck the bucking hell out of me so I scream out "buck me neon blaze, buck me!" And he starts thrusting faster and faster then harder and harder causing me to scream out in pleasure.

I also scream out his name a few times then yell "neon blaze I'm gonna cum!" "Me to moonlight!" He screams back and a few more thrusts in me I start cumming rope after rope on the floor and my walls close around neon blazes rod and he cums rope after rope covering my inner walls. A couple minutes later we both stop cumming and pant hard then he pulls out of me and lays on top of me. "I love you moonlight shadows" he gentle strokes my cheek and I say "I love you too neon blaze" I drift asleep and so does neon blaze.


End file.
